All Things Come To An End
by weirdmixofsodapopanddallas
Summary: Woken up in the middle of the night and then hit with life-changing news, news that destroyed his future and caused his little brothers so much pain. What had they done to deserve this?
1. Scattered To The Four Winds

_Author's Note: I feel inclined to say I would have uploaded this yesterday, but my computer was having issues. Damn piece of shit. Anyhow, happy Darry's birthday yesterday. Please enjoy and review._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 ** _Chapter 1: Scattered To the Four Winds_**

DARRY'S POV

It was late at night (or early in the morning, whatever you wanna call it) when I was woken up by two small hands shaking me.

"Darry!" Ponyboy's voice hissed through the dark. "Darry, wake up!"

"What?" I asked, rolling over to look at him.

He was real scared, but I couldn't help by smile inside at how cute he looked with his hair tousled from sleep, his cute little nose, and his big, soulful, sad eyes.

"When did Mom and Dad say they'd get back?" He asked. He seemed real freaked.

"About one. Why?"

He silently pointed at the clock. Four in the morning.

I sat up and looked at him carefully. "They ain't back yet?"

He shook his head, looking more panicked by the second. "I knew it! I knew something was gonna happen, I could just tell! I tried to get em not to go!"

"Pony, shh, chill! Get a grip on yourself." I said, grabbing his shoulders.

He nodded, breathing deeply.

"I'm sure they're fine." I went on. "They were goin' a few cities away. Traffics probably just bad or somethin'. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Can I wait up for them in the living room?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

I smiled at him. "Sure." And then, since I was kinda worried myself, I said, "And tell you what. I'll come wait up with you, okay? Just so you're not scared." I couldn't let him see I was worried or it would just freak him out more than he already was, and that was the last thing I wanted or needed right then.

Ponyboy nodded, then shyly held out his hand.

I took it, and we walked out and sat down on the couch together.

About an hour later, Soda came stumbling out of his room, his hair sticking up everywhere, in just his jeans. "Darry." he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What's goin' on? I woke up and Pony wasn't in the room."

"Nothin's goin' on. Go back to sleep." I said, unconsciously pulling Ponyboy, who'd fallen asleep on my shoulder, a little closer to me, almost as if I was afraid Soda was gonna take him away from me or something.

No offense to Soda or anything, but when he's half asleep, he's about as smart and capable of independent thought as a bunch of rocks. He simply nodded his head and stumbled back off to bed, no questions asked.

I'm not sure why I didn't explain what was going on. Maybe Ponyboy being scared half to death was enough, and I didn't need to add Soda freaking out to my list of problems right then.

XxXxX

I jerked awake. The sun was up and shining through the front window, and the clock said it was seven. I looked down at Ponyboy, sleeping adorably on my shoulder. I'd never seen anything quite so cute.

I sighed and smiled kinda sadly. I wasn't really all that close to Ponyboy. I didn't talk to him much. It was sorta like he was just… there, cute and sweet in his own special way. Even though we all three hung out with the same group of kids, it was like he was a total nonentity to me. There were seven of us in the gang, and me being oldest and him being youngest and so quiet, I usually wound up talking to the others.

I was sitting there, sort of savoring the moment, when Soda came stumbling back into the room again. He was way more awake than he had been before, and I knew I wouldn't be able to blow him off this time around.

He opened his mouth, about to say something at his usual volume - which seemed to be stuck on loud - but then he spotted Ponyboy asleep next to me, and seemed to somehow magically drop it. "What're you guys doin' out here?" he whispered.

When I explained, Soda looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack. "You serious?" he practically squeaked.

That's when Ponyboy woke up. "Mama?" he muttered, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Soda said, with a slightly shaky smile and none of his usual enthusiasm.

Ponyboy looked at him a little worriedly, then at me, then around the room, and his worried expression intensified. He turned to face me. "Aren't they back yet?" he half squeaked. It was so much like Soda's squeak that I sorta wanted to smile, but this really wasn't the situation to do that in.

"No, Pony. They ain't back yet." I answered, and all desire to smile vanished. What were we gonna do?

"Should we call someone or somethin'?" Ponyboy looked between Soda and me.

"Who would we call, Pony?" Soda asked with devastating logic.

"I dunno, but there's gotta be someone." They both looked over at me, hoping maybe I had an answer.

Think was, I didn't. I didn't know who to call or what to do, but I just couldn't find it in myself to say that to them when they was looking at me like I was the last bit of hope they had left to hold onto.

"I'm sure I'll think of somethin', kid." I answered instead. "Why don't you and Soda get some breakfast started?"

PONYBOY'S POV

Where could they be? What'd happened to them? This was absolutely insane. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

But I wasn't actually all that surprised. I'd known something like this was gonna happen, I could just feel it, but when I tried to convince them not to go, they wouldn't listen to me. I'd just… well, I'd just had a feeling. Now here we were, and I was terrified that I was right.

It was about two in the afternoon now, still no news, and Darry still hadn't called anyone. Not that I was surprised. I'd know he'd only said he'd think of something to make us feel better. Soda'd had a point. Who would you call for this sort of thing?

Now, I know what you normal people are thinking. Just call the cops. Thing is, the fuzz never get their job done right, we greasers don't really get along with them, and I'm sure half of you have never even had a reason to call the cops before. That's right, I'm calling you out on it. Half of you are just repeating that stuff you were brainwashed with at school. The other half of you are one of two things. Either you got real lucky and actually wound up working with decent cops, or you're just complete idiots still parroting brainwashed school beliefs even though you know they're totally stupid. Either way, most of you probably qualify as the stupidest people I've ever met.

But don't worry, most people are. You're in the vast majority.

XxXxX

Four in the afternoon. The whole gang was over now, and we were all worried. They'd sort of adopted my parents as replacements for theirs, and seeing how lousy most of their own were, I couldn't blame them. They all actually really like my parents, especially Dally, which surprised me. Dally was the type who hated authority figures of any kind, and in his eyes, parents were pretty damn bad.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. Darry answered it and put it on speaker, and we all gathered around, desperately hoping that maybe, just maybe…

"Curtis residence?" a voice I didn't recognize asked. My heart fell. Where were they?

"Yeah?" Soda answered before Darry had a chance.

"To whom am I speaking?" the voice asked.

"Sodapop Curtis." Soda answered.

There was a confused pause, just like there always is. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." the voice said. "Your parents were out driving yesterday, and they got in an accident… with a train. Their breaks failed, and they accidentally rolled out onto the tracks. There was nothing anyone could do. Somebody will be in touch with you to make funeral arrangements and decide what is going to be done with you kids. I'm sorry." The line went dead.

We all sat there in stunned silence.

He sure didn't sound sorry. More bored, like 'ugh, why is my boss making me do this?' That pissed me off. Didn't he realize he was talking about actual people, whose deaths would actually matter to those he was talking to? They weren't just pieces of paper in the death certificates drawer, and we weren't just checks on a list of people to call. What kind of twisted person could handle a call like that with that much disinterest?

Then I paused, feeling kinda mean. That was actually probably a real hard job to have. It was probably easier for that guy to distance himself from the people who had died and their families.

I looked over at everybody, but my eyes finally came to rest on Soda, who was also staring at me. We glanced at Darry. He was looking back and forth between us.

And before I could stop myself, before I could even register what I felt like doing, I burst into tears. I just sat there, my body shaking with horrible, racking sobs. I felt so lost. What were we gonna do? What would happen to us? But most important of all:

Where had Mom and Dad gone?

Soda and Darry and I just pulled each other into a many armed, three person hug right there on the floor. I clutched them tightly. I needed something to hold onto.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, just holding each other, but when we finally let go, I had bawled so hard for so long I thought I might pass out then and there. Who knew crying could make you so tired?

I looked around. The rest of the gang had scattered to the four winds. I guess they knew we needed some time alone.

I looked back and forth between Darry and Soda. Soda's face was tear stained, and his eyes were red. I was sure I didn't look any better. Darry hadn't been crying, but there was a distinctly lost expression on his face that I wasn't used to.

"What're we gonna do?" I whispered. I sounded as disoriented as I felt.

"I dunno." Soda whispered back. There was a broken quality to his voice that I'd never heard there before. He was usually so happy, so sure of himself, always ready for whatever came next. Seeing him get thrown off balance and then fall through the cracks was making me wanna hold onto him tightly and never let go. Just to be sure I didn't lose him too.

What had we done to deserve this? How was this fair?


	2. Just Needed A Buddy

_Authors Note: Back again! Whoo! I feel accomplished. Anyhow, please enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**

 ** _Chapter 2: Just Needed A Buddy_**

PONYBOY'S POV

Dally'd gotten himself jailed again. I guess after he left our house he'd got bored, so he keyed all the cop cars outside the station downtown. I thought that was pretty cool, but he'd got caught, so he had a court date set for next month. He called, asking if we could pay bail and get him out till then. Darry told him we didn't have enough for it just now, but he'd see what he could do.

By now it was about seven, and all I wanted to do was go find a corner to bawl my eyes out in. Darry was hunting for stuff for dinner, and Soda was nervously drumming his fingers against the armrest of the couch. I didn't think he could sit there much longer, and turns out I was right. After another five minutes or so, he finally stood up and said, "We should all go out and do something."

"Huh?" Darry said, turning to face him, shocked. I just stared. What was he smoking?

"Y'know, get our minds off it." he said. When we remained silent and staring, he went on. "C'mon, guys! A night out on the town: some pool, a couple fights, some chicks. What could go wrong?"

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Darry said, giving him one of those full of meaning looks he loved giving.

"Not anymore." Soda said a little defiantly. "Diana and I broke up yesterday night. I'm a free agent."

"I can't come." Darry said. "I've got some stuff to work out."

"Like what?" Soda looked confused. "Nobody's come to talk to you about anything yet. You don't know enough to figure anything out."

"Just stuff, okay?" Darry snapped. Soda left it alone. He knew better than to push it. He turned to me instead.

"How 'bout you, Pone? You game?"

I bit my lip, trying to force my mouth to form an answer, but my voice seemed to be frozen in my throat for some reason. Finally I managed to choke out the words, "I don't feel like it." My voice sounded thick, and I realized I was going to start crying again. I stood up and headed back to me and Soda's room. I didn't wanna cry in front of them again for some reason. I collapsed onto my bed, curled up into a little ball, grabbed my pillow, and hugged it to my chest. I could hear Soda and Darry through the wall.

"Glory, Darry, I didn't mean to get him all upset." Soda was saying.

"It ain't you." Darry said. "It's what's goin' on. I think he probably woulda gone back there to hide whether you said anything or not. He's the type who curls up in a corner and bawls like a baby when he's sad. Not like Dally, who just gets super angry and does stupid stuff when he's hurting."

"Darry." Soda said slowly, thoughtfully. "You don't think Dal went and keyed all those cars and got himself jailed again 'cause he was upset, do ya?"

"That's actually exactly what I think." Darry answered. "I know that sounds crazy since we're talkin' about Dallas and all, but I think that's exactly it."

It was silent out there for a little while, then Soda said, "I'm gonna go hunt down Two-Bit and Steve, do somethin' with em. I promise I'll be in by three."

And with that, I heard the front door close.

XxXxX

After a while, Darry came to the door and asked if I wanted any dinner. I told him I wasn't hungry and to go away.

I'd started crying again and wasn't sure how to stop. I buried my face in my pillow, just trying to hide from everything and everyone.

A little bit later, I heard the sound of my bedroom door opening and footsteps crossing the room. I thought it was Darry, but the footsteps sounded too light, and when whoever it was sat down on the bed next to me, they didn't weigh nearly enough. I took my head out of my pillow and looked over.

It was Johnny. He was holding a plate with some dinner on it. He set it down on the dresser and held out his arms to me. Of course, I went right into them. I thought I might be hugging him too tight, but if I was, he didn't say anything. He just held me.

"It's gonna be okay, Ponyboy." he whispered. "You're gonna be alright. Darry'll figure out what to do. And don't forget, we're all here for you."

I nodded. I didn't say anything. I was crying, and I knew my voice would come out sounding funny if I did.

Finally, we broke apart. Johnny grabbed the plate off the dresser. "I brought you some dinner." he said, holding it out

"Thanks man, really, but I ain't hungry."

"You can't just quiet eating, Pony." he said. "Have you eaten anything all day?"

I didn't answer. In all honesty, not really. I'd been too worried to eat anything.

Johnny interpreted my silence correctly. "That's what I thought." He shoved the plate in my hands.

I really wasn't all that hungry, but I started eating anyway - for Johnny.

We were silent for a while.

Finally, I whispered, "Why'd they have to go? I tried to warn them." I looked up Johnny, begging him to understand. "I knew something was gonna happen. I could feel it. I tried to get them not to go. Why couldn't I get them to listen to me?"

"Well," Johnny said slowly. "You gotta admit, that probably sounded a little crazy."

I opened my mouth angrily - crazy?! - but Johnny cut me off before I got the chance to talk.

"I mean, looking back on it, we can see it wasn't actually so crazy, but at the time it probably seemed kinda out there. I mean, seriously, be honest with yourself: would you have listened to you?"

My anger faded. He had a point. I'd have called myself crazy too. "I suppose that's fair." I muttered, looking down at the now clean plate.

Johnny took it out of my hands and set it back on the dresser. "Wanna watch the stars for a little bit?"

I nodded, and we headed over to my window. I loved watching stars. They were so beautiful and pure, and they kinda put life in perspective. My problems always seemed smaller and less important. I liked that feeling.

I liked it a lot.

XxXxX

SODAPOP'S POV

I walked in the front door at exactly three in the morning, as promised. Darry was passed out asleep in the armchair, but when I walked in he sat up straight, wide awake.

"There you are." he said. "What time is it?"

"Three, like I said."

"What ya do? Did ya get Two-Bit and Steve to come with you?"

"Yeah. We did everything I mentioned. Some pool, a few fights, some chicks."

"Any girlfriend material?"

"Yeah." I grinned and showed him a piece of paper that she'd written her phone number on, complete with little hearts and lipstick where she'd kissed it.

"Her name's Sandy." I went on. "And she's gotta be the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah?" Darry said. "Does she beat Diana?"

"Oh, she buries Diana in a second. She's got this real pretty blonde hair - natural too, she didn't dye it - and these insanely blue eyes. Just gorgeous."

"That's great, man." Darry sighed.

I knew he wasn't really interested, he was just pretending because he cared about me. I decided not to make him have to anymore, forced a yawn, and headed back to mine and Pony's room, muttering something about bed.

When I walked in, I did a double take.

Pony was passed out asleep on his bed, and Johnny was sitting on it next to him, reading one of Pony's books.

I paused.

Johnny looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "Hey Soda." he whispered, then, seeing how confused I was, he went on. "Pony couldn't sleep. He needed somebody here."

I headed over to my bed, stripping off my shoes and shirt as I went. "How long you been here, Johnny?" I asked, sitting down.

"A while." he whispered. "I guess I showed up a little while after you left. I managed to get him to eat dinner, and got him to talk to me. He just needed a buddy."

I nodded. Made sense. I'd gone out 'cause I needed a buddy tonight too, just in a different way.


	3. Something Was Broken

_Author's note: Sorry, guys, this'll be a short one. The next one's gonna be way longer to make up for it. I swear on Dally's grave. Either way, here ya go._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or anything else**

 ** _Chapter 3: Something Was Broken_**

SODAPOP'S POV

When I woke up, it was about ten. Ponyboy and Johnny were gone, and I could hear voices coming from the front room.

When I got up and padded, barefoot and shirtless, into the living room, the people talking paused. Ponyboy and Johnny were playing Crazy Eights at the kitchen table, which surprised me. They were usually playing poker. Darry was sitting on the couch, talking with a weirdo in a suit.

"Would this be Sodapop?" the guy asked. Darry nodded. The guy stood up and offered me his hand. As I shook it, he said, "Hello, Soda. I'm Carl Ludlow, I work for social services."

I nodded carefully. I suddenly understood why Johnny and Ponyboy were playing Crazy Eights instead of poker.

DARRY'S POV

Mr. Ludlow and I had everything worked out after about an hour. Soda and Ponyboy would continue to live with me as long as we all behaved. He told me he couldn't 'emphasize enough how fragile your situation is.' It sounded like the littlest thing could knock it all apart. He explained to me about all the responsibilities of running a house and taking care of two brothers - especially brothers like mine.

I hadn't liked the way he said that, with so much contempt in his voice he sounded like a soc. And the way he looked at Soda and Ponyboy right then, like they were the worst trash in the world, taking in their clothes - or lack of some items in Soda's case. It made me wanna punch his face in, but now wasn't the time.

So I responded instead with, "At least I ain't takin' care of Dallas Winston."

Mr. Ludlow shrugged. I had a point. While Dallas was my buddy and everything, I could only imagine what a nightmare it would be to be in charge of him. I almost felt sorry for his parents.

But then, as far as I knew, they hadn't really tried in the first place, and that was why he turned out like he did. At least, his old man. I didn't know much about his mother other than she was dead.

We also worked through funeral arrangements because, apparently, they'd made this guy handle those too. We'd talked about coffins and flowers and gravestones and locations and bits of land at the cemetery so long I wanted to slit my wrists, but finally we had it all figured out and set for Tuesday evening, two days from now. Finally, he left.

I started laughing quietly when Johnny and Ponyboy literally threw the Crazy Eights cards off the table and out into the room. Johnny reached in his pocket for a deck of face cards, and they got started on the poker game they'd wanted to play the whole time.

XxXxX

Two days later, I'd managed to get enough money to bail Dallas out so he could come to the funeral. None of us was looking forward to going, but we kinda had to. It'd be sorta weird if we didn't show.

I was all ready and came out into the living room. Two-Bit, Johnny, Dallas, and Steve were all sitting there, looking fancier than usual, but at different stages.

Two-Bit had got his hands on what I thought were his father's old slacks and white button up shirt.

Steve had managed to find a dress shirt somewhere, left it untucked, rolled up the sleeves, and moved on with his life.

Johnny'd gotten hold of a white shirt too, but it about swallowed him it was so big. He had taken the care to tuck it into his jeans, but he had to roll up the sleeves so he could have use of his hands. I assumed it was probably his father's as well.

Dallas, miracle of all miracles, had managed to dig a white shirt out of somewhere too. It didn't look as nice as the others, wrinkled so it resembled a wrung out washcloth and torn in some places. He wore a black t-shirt underneath, left it unbuttoned, and rolled up the sleeves, just like Soda usually wore his flannel shirts. But I felt touched all the same. Dallas was actually making an effort, and that meant a lot.

"Where're Pony and Soda?" I asked.

"Still back in their room." Steve answered.

"Why're they always so slow?" I muttered, heading back to check on them.

When I walked in, the room was a nightmare. Clothes and books and old hair grease containers littered the floor. Soda was trying to tie a tye looking at his reflection in the clock on the wall, and Ponyboy was at the closet door, still in the jeans he'd slept in the night before, throwing things everywhere. Now I knew why the world was such a mess.

Suddenly, Pony shouted "A-ha!" and pulled an old pair of slacks and a dress shirt from the very depths of the closet.

At the exact same time Soda gave the tye up as a bad job, ripped it in half, threw it out the open window, and screamed, "SCREW THIS!" Then he sat down hard on the bed, his head in his hands.

I'd never seen him like that, and I didn't much like it.

Ponyboy frozen in the act of taking his jeans off, was staring at Soda, mouth open slightly.

I went over and sat down next to Soda. I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed tight. "It's gonna be okay." I whispered. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but no matter what happens, it _is_ gonna be okay."

He nodded, and slowly stood up.

I'd always admired this quality in Soda. His ability to look at something so hard and think to himself, 'this is reality. Like it or not, this is the life you live. Accept it and move on. The sooner you do that, the sooner you'll be happy.'

XxXxX

The funeral was a right nightmare.

I don't mean stuff went wrong or anything; I actually couldn't have asked for a smoother funeral. What I mean is that it was an emotional nightmare.

Ponyboy had just sat there sobbing, tears pouring down his face, and I wasn't sure if that kid was ever gonna be quite right again.

And Soda?

Well, something just seemed to snap inside him, and he broke down and bawled like a baby. I knew for sure he'd never be the same. Outwardly maybe, he'd keep being the same old Sodapop, but inside, in that place he kept hidden from everyone but himself, something was broken that I knew couldn't ever be fixed. And it made me sad.

I just stood there with my fists in my pockets, feeling desperate. The way I saw it, we'd never been in a worse fix. No parents, a fragile home situation, and my brothers emotional stability coming down like a house of cards.

Not to mention my own. I couldn't remember ever feeling even close to as bad as I felt right then. What were we gonna do?

What even was there to do?


	4. Screaming Bloody Murder

_Author's note: I told you this one would be longer. I promised. Either way, to put it simply, this is about that nightmare Ponyboy mentions having in the book, the night of his parents funeral. My dreams are kinda weird, so I guess that's partially reflected in this. Also, I was listening to the song_ Nightmare _by Set It Off, and this whole thing just kinda came into my head. So this dream is based loosely on said song. If you've never heard it, I suggest you go listen to it. It's good._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. And there's gonna be some bloody death.**

 ** _Chapter 4: Screaming Bloody Murder_**

PONYBOY'S POV

I was in a dark room. I felt unsafe, like something was coming for me. I kept thinking I saw movement in the dark corners of the room. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and whirled around quickly, but there wasn't anything there. Was I going crazy? I didn't know anymore. All I knew was that it was in the here with me, and I was about to die.

I ran out of the room through a door that I only realized later hadn't been there until just then.

When I got into the next room I shut and locked the door, then sat down next to it. What was happening?

Suddenly, a voice I knew very well said, "Pone."

I looked up. Soda was standing there.

"Hey, it's okay, kid." he whispered as I jumped to my feet. "Whatever it is can't get you here. You're safe now." He held out his hand.

I started to reach out to take it, then froze. Something didn't feel right. Something was definitely wrong here. I felt like I should look down, but Soda's eyes were so distracting. They almost seemed to be constantly flipping back and forth between his usual brown and this freaky reddish color.

When I finally looked down, what I saw in the fog swirling on the floor (which I hadn't noticed up til then) made my heart stop.

 _Sodapop_ lay there, still as the stuff of nightmares, bloody, maimed, and obviously dead.

I looked back up at what I now knew was a thing pretending to be my brother. It changed in front of my eyes. It was still Soda, but it wasn't. This thing had blood red eyes, so unlike the warm brown I knew, sharp teeth, and the look on its face was one of absolute hatred, the evilest thing I'd ever seen It smiled dangerously, and I just turned and ran out into a hallway.

I could hear it following me, so I ducked into the first room I came to and locked the door. I collapsed, sobbing, to the floor, unable to handle what I'd just seen. The thing had killed Soda. What was I gonna do? I couldn't live without Soda.

"Can anybody save me?!" I screamed.

"Pony!" Another voice I knew very well.

I looked up and there was Johnny. He was breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a long ways, and he was obviously absolutely terrified.

"Help!" he shouted.

I hesitated, remembering the thing that had maimed Soda almost past recognition then impersonated him.

It was that moment of hesitation that killed Johnny.

A monstrous version of him came flying into the room after him, jumped on him, and started tearing him apart.

I screamed and ran. As I took off down the hall, I was slammed by mixed waves of terror and guilt. Johnny was dead now, and it was all my fault.

As I passed by another door, I heard sounds coming through it, and froze. It was Dallas.

"Get off, you filthy son of a bitch! Get off!"

I threw the door open.

Dally had been tackled to the ground by, you got it, _his_ evil twin. He was fighting, but he was losing. He saw me as I started to move forward, intending to help.

"Ponyboy!" he screamed. "Get outta here! Go! Ru-"

He was cut off because right then the thing got it's opening and literally tore his throat out with it's teeth. Dally's warning died, and he went still.

I turned and ran.

I didn't want to go in any more rooms, afraid of what I might see, but when I hear Two-Bit through a door, I just couldn't help myself, and shoved the door open.

He was bleeding and bruised, and it looked like he was missing a few chunks out of his right arm. He was standing on a chair in the middle of the room, his hands tied together behind him, while his carbon copy tightened a noose around his neck.

I just stared in petrified horror. Why couldn't I move? I tried, but failed. That's when I realized the thing had fixed me with a murderous stare and was muttering words under its breath. Could they freeze people? If they could, why hadn't any of the others used that tactic? It didn't make sense.

The thing suddenly stopped muttering and smiled maliciously. It shoved the chair out from under Two-Bit.

I'm not going to go into details about the next couple minutes, except to say it'll probably haunt me til the day I die.

After that, the creature cut him down and started eating him. It was about then I realized I could move again. It must've been 'cause the thing was preoccupied. I took off out the door and didn't look back.

As I ran along, I thought I heard Steve, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Then I noticed the hallway ended with a room with an open door, which had a door on the other side that led to more hallway. It sounded like the noises were coming from in there.

I hesitated for just a second, but the continued movement I saw in the shadows out of the corner of my eye gave me sufficient incentive to move on.

I found Steve tied to a table, and his evil self was about to dig its teeth in as he screamed for help.

"Hey!" I shouted, flicking out my switchblade. I wasn't gonna be a bystander this time around. "You want a piece of somethin'? Come get a piece of me!"

"Kid, no!" Steve yelled as the thing advanced. "Just go! Run!"

I shook my head adamantly. "Never leave a man behind."

The thing snarled, and in a voice that sounded just like Steve's when he was real pissed said, "Alright. If that's how you wanna play." He pulled out a switch of his own. "Let's play."

I'm not the greatest in a knife fight, and it was automatically obvious this thing was way better than me. I didn't stand a chance. But I had to try. For Steve. Maybe him and me didn't always get along, but with a gang like ours, in the end, that doesn't matter. We still cared, and we'd still fight to the death for each other.

I guess Steve got loose on his own, 'cause suddenly he came flying out of nowhere and tackled the thing down. Before I could even get in to help, the thing rammed its knife up to the hilt in Steve's gut.

Steve looked startled for a second, then went limp and hit the floor.

The thing immediately started eating him. I jabbed my switchblade into its back for revenge, then got outta there quick.

As I ran along the hallway, I passed several doors, but only one of them was open.

"Ponyboy!" a voice called.

I froze. Was I really gonna fall for that trick again?

But no, I had to be sure. I cautiously peered around the door frame.

Darry was kneeling in the middle of the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his side.

All doubt in my mind was immediately gone, and I ran forward. I dropped to my knees beside him. "Darry, what happened?"

"Nothin'." he said. "All that matters is you're safe. Have you seen Soda?"

I fought back tears and bit my lip as I silently nodded.

"What? What is it?" he asked, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"He's dead." I whispered.

Darry just looked stunned.

"Why're we losing everyone?"

"We still got the gang."

"No we don't. They're dead too."

Right then, _Darry_ came running through the door. "Don't listen to him, Pone. It's a fake!"

"That thing's the fake, Pone." the one next to me said, putting a protective arm around me. "Don't listen to it."

"Get your hands off my baby brother, you bastard." the Darry by the door said in a quiet, dangerous voice.

The one with his arm around me simply pulled me closer. "It's okay, Pone." he whispered. "I'll protect you."

I looked fearfully over at the one by the door. What was it gonna do?

That's when the one with its arm around me made its move.

Suddenly I was pinned flat on the floor, my head shoved back. I could feel greedy breath at my throat. The thing laughed softly in my ear-

Darry came flying into it with a couple swift jabs. They started really going at it, and I wanted to get in to help, but I knew I'd just be in the way, so I hung back.

Unfortunately, but predictably, the thing won, and started ripping Darry to shreds.

Tears flowing down my face with the realization I was all alone, that I had nothing left now, I turned and ran.

I was going progressively farther and farther up. I was too scared to register that doing that was just going to get me trapped eventually.

I ran up a tightly spiraling staircase, panting with the effort. I could hear the violent monsters that had killed my family and friends coming after me, and I still caught glimpses of movement in the dark corners on the edge of my vision that disappeared whenever I looked at it directly. Whatever had originally been in that first room was still following me

Finally I reached the top of the staircase, burst through the door, and…

I was on top of the roof. I walked slowly to the edge and looked down. Sure was a long way. There wasn't a person alive that could make that jump and survive. There would be no escaping that way. Maybe the things hadn't made it to the stairs yet, and I could run down them and get out of here. It was better than waiting for them to kill me up on the roof. I turned, but-

Too late.

I barely caught a glimpse of them all standing there before they shoved me off the edge, and I tumbled out into oblivion, plunging to the ground. If only I knew how to fly, I'd be out of this mess so fast it wouldn't even be funny. Instead I was rocketing faster and faster as I dive-bombed to the floor. I fell so long and far, screaming. Who knew buildings could be this tall? Minutes of knowing what was coming, that this was the end, that I was done.

My body crashed into the pavement, I felt pain like I hadn't even know a human being could feel, everything went black, and…

I was right back where I started. That same dark room whose corners you couldn't even see. I felt like I'd aged a thousand years inside, while outside I couldn't see any change.

This same thing happened over and over. I ran every inch of that huge place, which was kinda how I imagined socs houses to look, just without the furniture. No matter where I went, I always ran into my friends and brothers as their evil versions killed them, and, somehow, no matter what path I took, I always wound up on that roof in time to get shoved off. All routes seemed to lead back to the roof.

I tried everything to avoid it. I stayed away from all stairs and on the same level. I ran out a door that looked like it would be the front door, and… I was back on the roof.

Restart.

I only went downstairs, eventually reached a door that looked like it went to a basement, and came out… back on the roof.

Restart.

I tried to find a window closer to the ground that I could jump out of, but I was only able to find one in the entire place, and guess where leaping out of that got me? Back on the roof.

Restart.

Over and over again, no matter where I went, no matter what I did. Finally I got desperate enough to do something that scared me almost as much as repeatedly getting shoved off the roof after watching monsters off everyone I cared about.

I stayed in that first room and refused to leave.

Doors kept appearing, then disappearing, and I could hear a faint growling sound coming from whatever it was that had been after me this whole time, almost as if it were disappointed that I wasn't gonna let it mess with me anymore. I heard my everybody's echoing screams from elsewhere in this huge place, begging me to come save them, but I didn't move. I knew my leaving wasn't gonna do any of us any good.

Finally the doors disappeared altogether and the world fell completely silent as I stood there, alone, in the center of that big dark room. This was it. I knew now. The thing in the shadows had been playing with me, but now it was done messing around.

It took every ounce of willpower I owned not to try and find a way out, somewhere to run. I was trembling from exhaustion. Still the thing did nothing. It waited ages, like it was trying to lull me into a false sense of security, but I knew better. It just put me more on edge.

Finally, when absolute terror was all that was keeping me in my place, when I knew I was going to break and try to run soon, the movement in the shadows stopped.

Was it gone? Just like that?

I slowly started to relax, thinking that maybe this nightmare, this hell, was finally over.

That's when it made its move.

It seemed to materialize right out of the shadows in front of me. It knocked me over and pinned me to the ground, sitting on my chest with it's knees on my elbows. I looked up at it, and finally realized what had been following me all along. Now I saw it, it seemed so obvious. Why hadn't this occurred to me before now?

It was me.

It smiled dangerously, then struck.

I felt its teeth sink into my throat. I screamed, screamed like I'd never screamed in my life. It was a sound of pure terror and agony.

And then I was awake, screaming bloody murder, like something was still violently killing me.


	5. But Not With Soda There

_Author's note: I was gonna publish this tomorrow because my mom wanted me to babysit today, but she changed her mind and now I'm babysitting tomorrow instead, so here I am. Too many siblings. Just... too many. Either way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy please._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 ** _Chapter 5: But Not With Soda There_**

PONYBOY'S POV

I looked wildly around my room, panting and screaming. A shape seemed to suddenly pop upright in Soda's bed, and I screamed again. The shape hopped out of Soda's bed and hurried over to mine. I scooted as far away from it as possible, breathing heavily, until I ran into the wall (my bed was in the corner).

That's when I realized the shape was Soda. Not dead. Still alive. Living breathing Soda. Or was it…?

"Pone." He looked freaked out.

I started trying to scoot even farther back, wall or no.

"Hey, it's okay kid." he whispered. "Whatever it is can't get you here. You're safe now." He reached out towards me.

This sparked a memory in me. Had he said those words to me before? I felt like I should know this, it was on the edge of my memory, but right as I began to get a grasp on the answer, the door slammed open, and another shape came running in.

I gave another shriek and jumped into Soda's arms. Then I saw that it was Darry, and just broke down sobbing, half from relief, half from the still present terror I was starting to think would never go away. I wrapped my arms around Soda, clutching him tightly, my one anchor to sanity, and bawled into his shoulder.

Soda wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, seeming to understand how much I just needed something I could trust to love and to hold, something set in stone, that wasn't gonna come crashing down under me at any moment.

Something solid to stand on.

SODAPOP'S POV

Pony trembled, shaking with sobs that racked his whole body. He was so scared. It tore at my heart to see him this way. He shouldn't have to feel like that.

I just sat and clutched him to me, whispering that it was okay, that everything was gonna be alright now, that whatever it was couldn't get him here. That he was safe, because I was here, and there was no way in _hell_ anything would ever hurt my baby brother.

At least, not if they still wanted to have a face.

Darry sat down on the edge of the bed.. "What happened?" He looked as freaked out as I'd felt when I'd first woken up to Pony's petrified screams. Screams that also seemed to contain a real physical pain I could never understand. I had never heard any human alive make that sound, let alone my kid brother.

"I ain't sure." I said in answer to Darry's question. "I think he had a nightmare or somethin'." I looked down at Pony, who was still shaking and sobbing in my arms. "Was that it, kiddo?"

He just nodded and clutched me tighter, like he was afraid something was gonna take me away and leave him here all alone.

I held him tighter too in response, letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere. "What ya dream about?" I asked, stroking the back of his head.

"I-I don't remember." he muttered.

"What?" Darry asked.

Pony's voice came again, this time much more quietly, but also much more scared and confused. "I can't remember." He looked up at me. "Why can't I remember?" he whispered, giving me those big sad eyes, begging me to explain what was happening.

I just held him close, letting him sob into my shoulder. Wearing no shirt and everything, I felt like I was taking a very slow shower.

I wish I knew, kid." I whispered. "I wish I knew."

XxXxX

This went on for a while. Night after night, for weeks on end, Pony would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat or screaming. He was absolutely traumatized and didn't know what to do. None of us did.

Dally's court date came and went, he did about thirty days, then they made the mistake of turning him loose again. You'd think they'd have figured out by then that it wasn't gonna do them any good.

Life went on as close to normal as we could get it to.

For me, anyway.

Darry was pretty strict with Pony, and I'm pretty sure Pony woulda hated it if he'd been awake enough to register what was going on. Thing is, he wasn't.

And that was the problem.

When he did manage to sleep, when he was so tired lying in bed at night that he couldn't help but drop off, he would wake up screaming. And he was never able to remember what he'd been dreaming about.

Just that it scared him out of his damn mind.

XxXxX

This night was one of those nights. When Darry sent us to bed, Pony took off his shirt, flopped on his bed, and passed out cold. He just couldn't stay awake anymore. When you're working on two hours of sleep in the whole week, it's gonna catch up with you at some point.

I smiled sadly, knowing that soon the wake up call would be my kid brother screaming his head off in the middle of the night.

You should never try it. It's not fun.

But hey, you never know. Maybe tonight...

I jerked awake to the sound of Pony screaming, just like I knew I would. I hopped out of my bed and hurried over to his, where I found he'd backed himself into the corner again, shaking and crying. I sat down, grabbed him, and pulled him in, stroking his hair softly and making soothing noises.

The door gently opened, and Darry's head poked in. I waved him away, communicating with a gesture that I had this under control and he could go back to bed. He nodded and left quietly.

"Shhh, Pone, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe now." I whispered. I hated that I couldn't make this go away, I hated that Pony had to be so scared and tired. It just wasn't fair. He was one of the best kids I knew, sweet and quiet and smart and kind. He'd definitely never done anything to deserve this, unless being amazing and adorable was a crime all of a sudden.

Finally, Pony spoke. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure kid." I whispered. "Anything."

XxXxX

The next morning, I woke up in Pony's bed, holding him. He was sleeping calmly in my arms, and I smiled quietly. He was so cute when he was asleep, and he looked younger than thirteen. More carefree. Glory, had things changed.

I slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up, and snuck out to the living room. I was so glad it was Saturday. Maybe Pony would finally get a chance to sleep.

Darry was already in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Just 'cause it was Saturday didn't mean he didn't still have work. He looked up as I sat down at the table. "Hey."

"Hi." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"How is he?" Darry asked, and I knew he was talking about Pony.

"Sleeping." I paused. "Hey, Darry." I started hesitantly, not sure exactly what he'd think of my idea.

Hearing the change in my tone, Darry looked at me, interested. "Yeah?"

"You don't think… well… what I mean is… you think maybe… maybe we oughta take him to… take him to go see somebody?"

"You serious? You think it's that bad?"

Relieve he hadn't just laughed off my suggestion, I said, "He doesn't really sleep anymore, Dar, and he always has those dreams, and I've heard you can take people to the doctor for these kinds of things."

Darry paused, thinking about it, then said decisively, "Here's what we'll do: he seemed to calm down when you slept with him, right?"

I nodded carefully, not sure how Darry knew I'd spent the rest of the night in Pony's bed, wondering where this was going.

"Then you two can start sharing a bed. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded quickly. I loved that little kid, and it had seemed to relax him. Anything to help him sleep better, help him be happier.

And besides, if I'm being honest, I was always a little nervous when I went to bed, almost scared that I'd wake up in the morning, and just like that morning that changed everything, somebody else would be dead. Darry, Pony… what if I woke up dead? I'd feel more secure knowing somebody else was there too.

"Okay." Darry said. "If that doesn't fix the problem, then we'll take him to go see somebody."

PONBOY'S POV

When I woke up, I felt better rested than I had in weeks. I thought back on it, trying to remember why I would've slept better. Then I remembered.

I'd asked Soda to stay with me instead of going back to his bed as per usual, and I hadn't woken up again. Usually I woke up screaming just the once, and that was all Darry and Soda knew about, but I woke up too scared to move or scream several times throughout the night. That is, if I ever bothered to go back to sleep. I sat up the rest of the night a lot of the time.

But not with Soda there.

I got out of bed and headed out to the living room. Darry was gone, I guess at work, and Soda wasn't there either, probably somewhere with Steve. They'd been spending even more time together than usual lately.

If that's even physically possible.

Two-Bit and Johnny were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. They looked up at me when I walked in. Johnny smiled at me and patted the couch next to him. I walked over and sat down.

Two-Bit smiled at me. "Hey Pone. You sleep okay?"

I nodded. "Alright."

He smiled sympathetically. "At least that's better than usual though, right?"

I nodded tiredly and rubbed my eyes. It was better than usual. That was something.

"How about we go to the Dingo or the movies or something?" He suggested.

"Sure." For once, I actually felt up to going someplace instead of just tagging along after everyone and hoping I didn't fall flat on my ass. "Just let me eat some breakfast."


	6. The Most-Used Phrase In the House

_Author's note: Sorry, guys. This one's gonna be kind of short. Also, this is the second to last chapter. Almost there. I'm happy, but at the same time, I'm not. Either way, thanks for the support._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Most-Used Phrase In the House_**

PONYBOY'S POV

Soda started sleeping with me after that. I didn't really have any problems with that. I felt a lot safer, a lot more secure, knowing for sure that there was somebody there for me. The dreams were less frequent. I didn't have them every night anymore, more like a few times a week now. The change was so nice, such an improvement, that I didn't think we needed to do anything else about it.

But I guess Darry did, because I few weeks later, he announced I was gonna go see a doctor.

"Huh-what?" I wanted to be sure I heard him right.

"I said you're gonna go see a doctor. I'm worried about you, kiddo. Most people don't have dreams like that."

"So? They ain't that bad anymore. We can handle em." I hated doctors with a burning passion, and the idea that Darry was gonna make me go see one about something this personal… well, let's just say it wasn't popular with me.

"Ponyboy," he said angrily, "when I say you're goin' to a doctor, you're goin' to a doctor, and that's final. Now I'm goin' to work. Be good."

As soon as he left, Soda came and sat down in front of me at the table. "Look, I know you're pissed, but it's for the best, 'kay?"

"Define the best."

"Hardy har har. Listen, I got somethin' I need to talk to ya about, so can ya not think about that for a couple minutes?"

Interest piqued. "Sure. What's up?"

"Look, kiddo, I… I dropped out."

"Yeah, right. Real funny, Soda. What's this really about?"

"No, Pone, I'm serious."

It took a couple seconds for this to sink in. "You… you actually…"

"Pone, I-"

"Why the hell would you do somethin' like that?!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "Ya can't go nowhere if ya drop out! That's not how life works! You're gonna be stuck here till the day you die! What the shit's the matter with you?!"

"Ponyboy, please calm down." he begged. "Look, I knew ya wouldn't take it well, but Pone, I had to."

"But why? Why didja have to? It don't make no sense, Soda!"

"I was flunking, kiddo. I wasn't passin' anythin' except auto mechanics and gym. Besides, Darry could use the help. Y'know, financially."

Suddenly, I laughed. "Oh man, Darry is gonna kill you."

Soda sighed. "I know he ain't gonna be happy about it, but that don't mean he's gonna kill me. Besides, he can't stop me. It's already happened."

"But you can still fix it, right? Go back to the school, tell em you were on LSD or somethin', and you ain't really lookin' to drop out and your sorry?"

"Pone, it don't work that way. Besides, ya think I'm gonna get a good reaction if I tell em I was on LSD?"

Oh. That was fair. He'd go to jail. Hmm… "But can't ya go back and fix it?" I sounded kinda desperate at this point. Soda couldn't drop out, he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but what's done is done, and there ain't nothin' I can do about it. But listen, I would really appreciate it if ya could be here when I tell Darry. As much as I trust him, I dunno if I wanna drop this bomb on my own."

"You're an idiot." I snapped. "How could ya do somethin' like this, Soda? You've completely screwed yourself over."

"Ponyboy, c'mon, I need you to understand…"

"I don't wanna understand. You want someone to understand, go talk to Steve. He'll probably drop out soon enough anyhow."

"Hey, ya don't need to snipe at Steve just 'cause you're mad at me."

"I can snipe at whoever I want. And tell Darry by yourself. You're on your own." And I left out the door too. What was the point in sticking around?

SODAPOP'S POV

"Damn it, Pony." I muttered as he walked out the door. "I didn't think ya'd take it like that. Didn't even get the chance to tell ya I got a fulltime job. At least I won't be completely useless."

I stood up and went over to the couch. Maybe there was something interesting on. Oh, Looney Tunes. Alright, I love this show.

It felt like five minutes, but I guess it'd been hours, when Darry came in. I looked at the clock. Noon. Hmm, curious. "Hey, Dar, what're you doin' home?"

Darry smiled at me. "Forgot my lunch, thought I'd try and come over here and eat somethin' real quickly while I'm on break." He looked around. "Where's Ponyboy?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Soda, how d'you manage to lose a whole kid?"

"I didn't lose him, he ain't a set of keys. He left 'cause he was mad at me."

Darry looked surprised. "At you? Why the hell would he be mad at you?"

I was quiet for a second. Should I tell him now? I'd really hoped I could have somebody else here when I did this, but I guess not. Pony'd said I was on my own, after all. "Listen, Darry, please don't hate me, okay?"

Darry looked at me more closely. "Soda, what'd you do?"

The most-used phrase in the house.

"I… well… I sorta… dropped out."

Darry didn't even respond for a whole minute, then, "You _what_?"

"C'mon, Darry, there wasn't no point in my stayin' anyhow. You saw my grades. They ain't a pretty sight. Besides, you could use the help. Y'know, with the bills and shit."

"Watch your language, little buddy." he said absentmindedly, still trying to wrap his head around what I was telling him.

"Fine. Bills and _stuff_ , then."

"I can't let ya help with the bills, Soda; I just can't. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around."

"It ain't gonna be like I'm takin' care of you, Dar. Think of it like I'm helpin' take care of myself."

"Soda, I can't take your money. It's yours. You were savin' up to buy a car with it…"

"I don't need a car, Dar. Besides, I'm gonna work full time at the DX now, so I'm gonna have more money than I know what to do with."

Darry sighed. "Fine. But you can't give me your whole paycheck. I won't have it."

"Three fourths."

"One fourth."

"Half. And that's my final offer; otherwise, you're gettin' all of it, one way or another."

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Fine."


	7. You and Soda Can Rock Out

_Author's note: yes, unfortunately, this is the last chapter in this story. It's just time. But I got plenty more up my sleeve, so don't sweat it._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**

 _ **Chapter 7: You and Soda Can Rock Out**_

PONYBOY'S POV

A couple days later, we were off to the doctor. I really wasn't looking forward to it, but when Darry threatens to tie you up and stick you in the trunk if you don't get in the damn car, you get in the damn car.

"Pony, hold still." Darry snapped. "You're makin' _me_ nervous."

"Well, _sorry_." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said okay."

"That's what I thought."I dunno what the deal had been with me and Darry lately. Maybe we didn't have much to do with each other before now - it was only to be expected, what with six years between us - but he'd always treated me real nice when we did. Now you'd think I was Satan incarnate or something. He was always on my back about something or other. Dad never used to be like this. I mean, sure, he'd get mad at me, but he wouldn't yell at me. That's all Darry seemed to be capable of doing.

"Guys, chill." Soda said, turning up the radio and flicking through the stations, trying to find something he wanted. "Oh, hey, I love this song!" he suddenly laughed, and turned it up even more. Elvis Presley was singing his famous 'Jailhouse Rock', and Soda started singing along and bouncing around.

I usually thought of Dally when I listened to this song, but today, I thought the universe was taking some kind of poetic license. Like it was saying, _yeah, Ponyboy, you go ahead and compare living with Darry to jail. It's the honest truth. You and Soda can rock out and just hope Darry doesn't put some kind of stop to that too, the bastard_.

"We're here." Darry said, breaking into my thoughts. I reluctantly got out. I really hated these kinds of things.

When we walked into the doctor's office, the lady at the desk gave us a real suspicious, nasty look. "Can I help you?" Yeah, it was pretty obvious she didn't really wanna help us. She just wanted us out of here as fast as possible. For some reason, that made me sad. She didn't even know us and she already hated us.

"Yeah, I got an appointment with Doctor Simmons." Darry said, unphased by the treatment. He was used to it.

"Pone!" Soda hissed. "C'mere!"

I suddenly realized Soda wasn't standing next to us anymore and looked around. Where'd he go?

Oh. Of course.

Soda was over at the fish tank, practically glued to thing. He didn't seem to care that the only other people doing the same thing were a couple of five-year-old kids. I went over, looking cautiously back at Darry. He wouldn't make me stay and talk to the lady at the counter with him, would he? Even looking at the fish with Soda and some little kids sounded funner.

When he didn't react, I hurried over to Soda. "What?"

"Check these fish out!" he practically squeaked. "This one's all red." He tapped the glass with his finger right over where the fish was. I remembered hearing somewhere that you weren't supposed to do that and looked around quickly to make sure some grown up wasn't about to come get mad at us. Nobody was around. I turned back to the fish.

"How about this shiney golden one?" I said quickly, pointing at the flashiest fish in the whole tank. It really was beautiful.

"Oh, and the blue-ish green-ish one!"

"That's called turquoise, Soda."

"Whatever. Look at the purple one!"

"And the pink one!"

"Pink ain't a man's color."

"Good think I ain't a man yet, then."

"This black one's pretty tuff lookin'."

Darry interrupted our fun, the kill joy. "Guys, c'mon."

Soda sighed, then waved at the fish like a dork. "Be back later." And we followed Darry back to where the doctor wanted to talk to us.

He wasn't even in the room. Thanks for keeping us waiting, man. Really.

After we sat there for about ten minutes, a fat old man with a bald spot on his head came in. "Hello. I'm Doctor Simmons. I understand we're here to talk about…" He checked his clipboard and blinked in surprise for a minute before deciding not to comment on it. "Ponyboy Michael today?"

Darry nodded. "Yep."

"Which of you would that be?"

I didn't answer. I wanted to watch him play a guessing game for a minute. Besides, it wasn't my idea to come here.

"This one." Soda said, pointing at me.

Traitor.

The doctor sat down in his chair and faced me. "Hello, Ponyboy. I understand you've been having some dreams?"

I just nodded curtly. I wasn't giving more information than was necessary.

"Would you care to tell me about them?"

I shook my head.

"Ponyboy…" Darry said warningly.

"No, it's alright." The doctor held up a hand, still smiling. "I understand this might be a difficult topic for you, Ponyboy, but it will help to discuss it."

"How'm I supposed to discuss em if I can't remember em?"

"You can't remember what you're dreaming about?" the doctor said, startled. "That's unusual."

"This whole situation's unusual." Darry said. "Now what d'you think we should do about it?"

XxXxX

We were there _forever_. I swear, if it were up to me, somebody would've died. Anything to get out of there.

The doctor said I had too much imagination. Apparently there was a simple cure for this problem. Read more, draw more, and play football more. Okay, I could do that.

And I did. I went on living life, if it's believable. Even without my parents. Even with Darry treating me like I still went to preschool. I kept going.

Eight months passed. We fell into a pattern: Soda and Darry going to work, me, Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit going to school. Dallas doing not even heaven knows what.

Johnny turned sixteen on March first, Steve turned seventeen on April fifteenth, Two-Bit turned eighteen on June 20th, and I turned fourteen on July 22nd. It was the first birthday since the accident, and, as I'm sure you can imagine, it was hard, but we made it through it. Soda and Darry did their best to make it special, help me have a good day.

Johnny got jumped and beaten half to death by some socs. Dallas hunted them down and beat them half to death in retaliation. He got caught though, and was back in jail again. He got ninety days. I swear, that guy'll never learn.

One day, I decided to go see a movie. It'd been a while. Maybe nobody could go with me, but that didn't mean I couldn't go by myself, right? Sure, Johnny'd been jumped, but that didn't mean it was gonna happen to me, did it?

The movie I saw had Paul Newman in it. I think he's real tuff. I sure wish I was more like Paul Newman. I sighed when it ended, wishing it could've gone longer, but all things come to an end.

As I stood up, the familiar feeling was on me. That dread, that knowledge that something was about to go horribly wrong. But it, couldn't could it? Enough bad things had already happened to us. Surely the universe wasn't that cruel. Besides, it was a nice fall day outside; what could possibly happen?

Yeah, that was the last time I discounted that feeling as me being paranoid.


End file.
